VOLTAGE
by RCN
Summary: A mega-crossover between To Aru universe and various 'Western' franchise. So far i've included: InFamous, GTA, FarCry, Prototype. Bully.
1. Spark Battle!

Since the beginning of eternity, there exist a river between the planes of life and death.

People go there when they die, before they are sent to either heaven or hell.

But sometimes, god just go and say; 'Hey! This dude can't die yet! He still have more stuff that he can do for me!' and then simply plucks a soul from the river Styx and drop him in a proper place that fit his plan like high-precision problem-solving missile.

Cole MacGrath is one of such "lucky" (Your mileage may vary) soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing at some indistinguishable street at the Academy City, surrounded by enormous skyscrapers, in the middle of the night, under a merciless storm, there are only ten people.

One of them is a middle aged man wearing a suit and carrying a suitcase. Certainly he wasn't anticipated a downpour like this, and looks like he doesn't appreciates being soaking wet either.

Surrounding him with their back, there is another eight people armored head to toe.

Four are carrying assault rifle.

Two are carrying a plastic shield.

One is carrying some sort of rocket launcher.

And one guy is a sniper.

"He's here." said the one with sniper rifle.

"yeah, I sort of noticed when he _blown up the __sodding __limo!"_ says a guy with the rocket launcher. (and a British accent)

A few meters behind them, there is what seems to be a barely recognizable carcass of limousine.

"Fortunately we managed to evacuate before that…that…"

"What? Before the flying-spinning-blue-glowing-manta ray-thingy hit us?" snarks one of them who is carrying a shield. This one a woman.

"It was _not_ a manta ray, lieutenant, it was a missile. And that's exactly why we need to find cover. Standing here in the open is a suicide." Said a man carrying a rifle with a note of authority in his voice.

"Sir?" says another man with assault rifle, while still carefully scanning the road for any sign of hostility.

"Yes, private? Make it quick. Everyone, start looking for cover."

"I won't move another step before you tell me what's we're up against. Sir."

The captain shook his head, he doesn't need this right now.

"I mean, sir, I know this is some sort of out-of-the record black ops stuff we're handling here, but you can at least notify us when the enemy forces has access to some sort of new age high precision cruise missile. Sir."

"We don't have the time, private. Now do your job and find some cover!"

"Aww, no need to worries, new blood. If he's coming, I'm going to bust a cap up his electrical ass for you." Said another man, also holding an assault rifle.

"Commander!"

"Whoops, sorry, cap'."

"Electrical…him…? Are we dealing with a single person here, sir? Is he an ESPER?"

"Shut your mouth private. Anyone sees anything?"

"Just an empty road…" Said the sniper.

"wait…Uh-oh."

That can't be good.

"What is it?"

"He's here."

He pointed his gun at a hundred-odd stories skyscraper about three hundred meters away.

"Codename Jupiter is here."

The captain's mouth then gives a silent 'fuck'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Our tenth man is actually wasn't on the street. He's lurking about a kilometer or two above ground, at the edge of a building.

He wears a plain, ordinary yellow raincoat with the hood covering tightly around his head, leather pants, and leather boots with hard steel soles with some hard rubber spikes, like a soccer shoes.

He also wears a cestus, rubber gloves covered in scales made of some unidentified metal.

Basically, he wears the attire of someone who is really, really afraid of water but for some reason must walks under a heavy rain like this.

The note of rainfalls hitting the surface of his plastic coat makes for an intriguingly calming note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Order, sir?" asked the sniper.

"Shoot! Shoot to kill!"

The sniper obeys.

Well, at least, he's trying too. But sniping in this kind of storm, even Einstein would have trouble calculating the bullet trajectory…

But for someone else, that wasn't a problem.

_**PRECISION**_

Too late, mister sniper.

The sniper dropped his sniper rifle as soon as a high precision laser blast his face clean off.

"Oh…"

Two more consecutive blasts to the chest and to the….unmentionable quickly managed to make him drops like a Berlin wall.

"We lost our Sniper!" announced the new blood private.

"Ha! What a way to go!" said the commander.

"Eeep! He's coming!" squeal the lieutenant.

"You two with shield to the front! Everyone else, down the sight! Be ready to fire on my mark!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Cole MacGrath jumps, a hundred and ten stories below.

Few cars on the parking lot become victims as the concrete explodes around his landing spot, and start to sounds their alarm, which go out as soon as Cole starts sapping their power source.

Cole starts to walks on the street, and two street lights, one at the left and one at the right, immediately lost power, covering his face in total darkness under the hood.

With each five steps he takes, two more street lights go out. He keeps walking until he's about only twenty meters away from the group of people pointing their guns at him. The group of men that seems to be a special force can only wait in grim anticipation as they see the street lights go out two by two while aiming their guns at that general direction for what feels like eternity.

"Hm…."

_**FROST SHIELD**_

"OPEN FIRE!"

Under the dark night sky, Cole thinks that their muzzle flash almost looks like beautiful fireworks.

_How pretty…_

All their bullets stop as they hit a wall of supercooled air, when all of their kinetic energy are swiftly converted into electrical energy and simply absorbed by Cole.

"It's not effective!"

"Hey, you! With the rocket launcher! I said OPEN FIRE DAMMIT!"

"But, sir! He's only a single man! The collateral damage would be…"

"I said OPEN FIRE DAMMIT!"

Finally budging under constant pressure from his boss, the rocket launcher man takes aim, and pulled the trigger.

The next few events that happen under the next five seconds can be described as this:

-Rocket flies towards Cole.

-Cole sees a Pinto parked at the side of the road.

-Cole use electromagnetism.

-Cole throws Pinto at rocket.

-Spectacular explosion ensues.

_Damn…That's a Pinto alright._

The explosion is so big it covers the entire road with flames. The men can't see Cole, and Cole can't sees the men.

And Cole likes it just fine.

Two small and simple lightning bolts suddenly sprout out through the wall of flame and hit both shield-bearers.

_TARGET…MARKED_

"Whoa! What was that!?"

"Simple lightning bolt…don't worry, it can't go through our plastic shield…"

_ROCKETS…_

Suddenly, two spiraling balls of light are fired haphazardly to the air.

…_.REDIRECT!_

The balls of light suddenly curve like a Javelin Missile, and hit both shield bearers straight at the back of their necks, instantly overloading their nervous system.

"Ah…"

"Wow, that was…ah."

Both of them fell down.

"Hey, cap'n, maybe we need to start wearing rubber armor!"

"Commander! I don't need your joke right…oh."

Cole has walked through the firewall. His wet raincoat protects him from the flame.

"Open fi-"

"Oh, screw you!"

_**ALPHA BLAST**_

All the people in front of Cole suddenly lost their grip on the earth as they are hit by a sudden Electro-kinetic wave.

Well, everyone except the VIP, the middle-aged man in a suit carrying a suitcase, which appears to have been planted to the ground.

The man finally opens his mouth for the first time in this eventful night.

"Nice move, Jupiter." Compliment the man.

"Don't call me that, it sounds like a girl's name."

The man in suit simply chuckle. "but it matches your 'friend' here pretty well, don't you think?" said the man while making a gesture towards his suitcase.

"Yeah, yeah, hey, don't you guys weak against water?" Cole raises his hand, and the closed his fist.

_**ARC RESTRAINT**_

All the men on the ground suddenly find themselves unable to stand.

"You're done playing with them? Merciful as always, Jupiter. And as of your question, I can ask the same of you."

"The technology in this place is great." Says Cole, showing off his cestus. The mysterious alloy that made its armor somehow managed to channel all of his electricity without melting off. So he can afford to cover himself with non-conductive materials.

"Indeed it is. But that still isn't enough to defeat us. You may have won this battle, but…"

"I don't care about your war. I just want to go home."

The man gives a smirk, a smirk that clearly saying that he wants to be punched on the face. With a menhir.

"Say what you will, Jupiter, but you're already involved in this war, whether you like it or not."

"So, are you going to give me that suitcase, or am I need to kill you?"

"Straight to business, eh? Don't worry, I know my limit. I can't win against you. Go ahead and take it."

And then, outside any readers expectation, the man, and his suit, melts into some sort of black sticky goo, and go down the drainage, leaving only a suitcase with an emblem stamped on its corner.

On that emblem, printed in bold letters is written:

**GENTEK**

"Geez, these creepy fuckers and their body melting showbiz."

Cole MacGrath kneeled and starts trying to open the suitcase. It has a simple lock, so sheer brute force is good enough.

When the suitcase cracked, a strong wind hits Cole straight in the face, making his hood fell off. He quickly puts it back up before he short circuited under this downpour.

He opens the suitcase, and find inside it a small medical vial with a sickly looking black goo contained within, the same kind of material the man in suit was made of. The goo is sloshing around inside its vial, as if it's alive.

There's a label on the vial**. ZEUS**.

_Zeus…or should I say…the real Alex Mercer._

Cole put the vial inside a little bag strapped to his left thigh.

_Why it's you that get the name 'Zeus'? I'm the one with electric power, and all I got is 'Jupiter'? Why can't they use cooler name like 'Thor'? Whatever, Your 'twin' is causing a lot of trouble and you're going to help me fix it so I can go home._

_Wait…_

Cole jumps on top of a car, and then he uses magnetism to launch himself to the top of a nearby, shorter building, where he can think freely.

He pulls out from his little bag a folding umbrella. Cole MacGrath hates rain.

The umbrella is dark blue.

Cole MacGrath pulls out the vial back, examining its content, which now banging on the glass begging to be released.

Cole MacGrath starts to thinks.

_When I heard that there's a secret facility under the city of New York that can creates a 'Resonance Cascade' for me to go back to my own world, I feels excited. And when I was made aware that the location of that facility is only known to a handful of scientists who was conveniently dead, I feel disappointed. But then I discovered that the one responsible for their deaths is a memory stealing virus, and now that I held the 'culprit in my hand… is there's actually a reason for me to go back?_

The storm still hasn't let up. The dark sky lights for a moment as a distant thunder struck the earth.

_Everything is finished, The Beast is dead, Most of my friends are dead, and the war between humanity and the conduits has been averted. The story has ended. There's no need for me to go back. _

He looks again at The Blacklight virus inside the vial.

"Hey…now that I look at you closely, you sort of look like…"

"A bottle of expired Jell-O?"

"Well, I'm about to say 'explosive diarrhea' but that…oh…"

'Shit, dare I to look behind?' thinks Cole MacGrath.

"Ugh, can't your joke be less disgusting? You're talking to a girl here."

Cole MacGrath hesitantly looks back.

"Ah, it's the electro-chic again."

"It's not 'the electro-chic'! It's 'Mikoto Misaka'! At least get my name straight!"

"I don't care."

In front of Cole, came out of nowhere, now stands a girl wearing a skirt and hooded plastic jacket. The jacket is quite trendy-looking, colored in dull red, unlike Cole's run-of-the-mill yellow raincoat.

The girl is a lot shorter than Cole, so he can barely makes out a face from under the water-proof hood.

"Then, I will make you care." Said the girl, while rummaging around her jacket's pocket. You can barely tell by her accent that she's not a native English speaker.

When she taking her hand out, Cole can see briefly that she's carrying some sort of coin.

Cole's mind quickly says 'Okay, whatever she's gonna do with that coin, it's probably not beneficial for my well being' and hurriedly formulated a genius escape plan. Make giant explosion and run like hell.

"THINK QUICK!"

"Huh…?"

Mikoto, as quick as lightning her reflex may be, she's still a middle school student, and thus, susceptible to one of the oldest prank in history.

Mikoto drops her coin and catches what seems to be a glowing orb of lightning, which then sticks to her like a magnet.

"What the…?"

_POOFF!_

She only has the time to close her eyes before her face get hit by the combined might of electric and kinetic force.

The electricity does nothing, but the kinetic force is enough to knock her a few steps back.

When the smokes cleared out, Cole's is gone, leaving a giant pillar of ice and flabbergasted Mikoto on top of the building. And a blue umbrella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_I DON'T CARE!_

Thinks Cole MacGrath as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Each rooftops is hundreds of meters above sea level.

Every time he jumps, he left behind a pillar of ice behind. And the lighting in each building he stepped on dimmed for a seconds as Cole saps electricity through their large air conditioning unit.

_What is up with that girl? Of course, I might rob a few stores for food, and maybe accidentally destroyed a generator here and there, but that's not a reason to brand me a criminal and throws a whole military upon my ass!_

A helicopter flashed its spotlight on Cole. But he just doesn't care and keeps on running.

"**This is the Anti-Skill! Drop your weapon and surrender! Or we'll shoot!"** Said a man through megaphone.

But Cole just…

"I DON'T CARE! I'm not even carrying a weapon!"

Cole MacGrath stomps hard on the ground, the water vapor below his feet flash-freeze and expand, launching him hundreds of feets through the air.

And directly to the helicopter.

"HELLO!"

"Hostile on-board! Hostile on-board!"

_**ELECTRIC DRAIN**_

"GOODBYE!"

"All systems offline! Losing control! We're going down!"

Cole makes a soft landing on top of ninety stories building, while the helicopter made an emergency landing about two city blocks away.

Cole MacGrath hates rains, Cole MacGrath hates helicopters.

"Now, would you guys leave me alone already?"

Cole's radar pulse detects a huge source of electricity approaching his position with inhuman speed.

"No, of course you won't."

Cole was just about to jump again, but his path is blocked by a red haired short girl with a twin-tail. Tough you can't see it since she also wears a raincoat. Who wouldn't in this kind of storm?

Cole is pretty sure that this girl wasn't here before.

Cole MacGrath hates rains, Cole MacGrath hates helicopters. Cole MacGrath hates teleporters.

"Hey." Called the girl. Her tone is so high and mighty, that it would make most people feels like a mere bug in front of a queen.

But Cole MacGrath, by this point of his life, has already involved in too much random bullshit orgy to gives a single damn.

"Yes." Answered Cole with disinterest.

"Don't you speak English?" this girl speaks English, but with somewhat thicker Japanese accent than the other girl.

Cole MacGrath has just discovered that he's in Japan after he tries to read a discarded newspaper someday, and found out that he can read precisely jack shit.

"Yeah, sure. I speak English."

"Then you understand what those Anti-Skill were saying, right?"

"Sure."

"Yet you still just went and blasted their helicopter out of the sky. Why is that?"

Cole is pretty sure that this girl is using sarcasm.

Or is it called 'irony'?

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to get captured."

"Aha!"Shouts the girl in triumph. "So you admit that you _were_ resisting arrest!"

That is one excited girl, thinks Cole, As her voice can be heard clearly even over the sound of the rain.

"Err…sure."

"Well, well, then…" the girl gives a strange smirk that makes Cole really, really wants to go as far away as possible.

"My name, is Shirai Kuroko, and with the authority granted to me by the Judgment, you are under arrest."

"Sure, sure…"

That's quite a classic line in a buddy cop drama, thinks Cole.

And talking about buddies, judging from the giant electric signature, the electro-chic is coming this way.

"And!" continues the girl. "Since you are resisting, I am allowed…" the girl reaches to her pocket, and takes out a series of needles. A very, very large needles.

Cole MacGrath hates needles.

"…I am allowed to use deadly force."

Then, as soon as she said that line, the needles disappear from her hand.

Cole's mind moves as fast as lightning.

_A Teleporter, and a suddenly disappearing objects…oh FUCK ME!_

Cole dodges just at the right moment before the ground where he once stand on was turned into makeshift pincushion.

"Ha! Nice reflex! But how long do you think you can keep up?"

Not for too long, and he can't fight both the electri-girl and this little runt all at once. And that giant electric signature is going nearer and nearer by the seconds.

"Oh, whatever! I don't care anymore!"

One of Cole's life principal is apparently 'Jump first, and hope you don't get blind so you can look later'.

Because that's totally what he just did.

Admit it, when you are immune to fall damage, you'd also want to jump from a kilometer-tall building…

"YahoooweeeaAHAHHAHAHA!"

…while screaming like an idiot.

Cole sure enjoyed the taste of flight. The wind from below blew away his raincoat, revealing a tattered white T-shirt underneath.

Cole's falling, and falling…and keeps falling….towards Kuroko who is now patiently waiting cross-armed on the ground level.

"Ha! Don't think you can escape me so easily!" said Kuroko with cocky grin.

…Just as planned.

_**THUNDERDROP**_

"Oh, cra-"

And bam! Or whatever onomatopoeia you would use when the entire inertia of a fully grown man at terminal velocity is converted into a single blast of electricity in span of milliseconds.

The earth explodes.

The road is cracked, trees are set ablaze, and street lamps pops like a pop corn.

Apparently, Cole landed on some sort of park, because he can see some steel park benches. (Some which are just recently mangled.)

When the chaos subside, you can see Cole in Iron Man-like literal ground breaking three point landing, and not far from there, Kuroko lays broken on the ground, mumbling incoherently.

If Cole knows even a bit of Japanese, he would know that Kuroko mumbles something along the line of 'Getting trampled by entire Genghis Khan Cavalry', and then Cole would find it pretty funny.

Alas, Cole doesn't know Japanese, so he doesn't care and just keeps running.

"Ha! It's hard to teleport when there's ten thousand volts running through your brain, huh?!"

Of course, Cole didn't know the exact number, whether it's ten thousand or ten million volts. It's not like he ever jammed an ammeter up his nostril or anything…

*A few paces away, another electromaster sneezed.*

Besides he's a high school dropout!

Too bad the teleporters back at the Empire City are part of some sort of hive mind, so any technique to mess up their already messed up mind is rendered useless.

Anyway, Cole keeps running and running, passing an intersection, jumping through a few short buildings…and then he stops, at a large intersection. Realizing he doesn't know where to go.

"Maybe I should buy a GPS system…" thinks Cole. "Meh. I'm not good with electronics. I'll just buy a map after this. Or just steal one. I don't have any yen money."

Then he realized that the city is oddly quiet.

Standing at the middle of a great intersection, under heavy torrent of rain, Cole once again pulse his electric radar.

And the number of 'Red Dots' that suddenly spawn on his imaginary map is…a lot.

From every building, a group of well armed people walk out.

Large trucks coming out of nowhere, blocking all four exits of the intersection.

And more fucking helicopters.

The sound of helicopters, the men, and the storm…

It's noisy.

"**You are surrounded!"**

Oh, not this shit again.

"**We have the entire district blockaded! Drop any weapon you posses and lay on your stomach!"**

Cole reaches to his little bag strapped on his thigh, where ZEUS lays dormant.

_Should I unleash you now? _

After just a few seconds, he decides against it.

_Nah._

Alright, Cole is surrounded, outnumbered hundred to one.

So, what would he do?

Well, I can tell you what he wouldn't do.

He wouldn't give a shit.

I mean, this is the man who has fought a red version of Dr. Manhattan, who is also on fire, and won!

Well, technically, it's a double K.O

But if you think about it some more, it's more like 'Double Dead', or 'Double being-ripped-at-molecular-level-by-alien-device'.

So anyway, Cole raises both his arms, and shot a bolt of lightning to the dark cloudy sky. Like that old novelty movie poster for _TRON._

And with that single bolt of lightning, he is connected to the storm.

Cole brought his hands down.

Whoever said 'Lightning never strike the same place twice' obviously never met Cole MacGrath.

_**IONIC STORM**_

The first lightning, striking near Cole, gives everyone at the five kilometer radius a nasty case of tinnitus.

Second lightning, knocks out every electronic at the four mile radius. The helicopters are falling down.

Third, fourth, and fifth lightning, blinded every anti-skill at that large intersection.

When they're finally able to open their eyes again, Cole MacGrath is gone.

Later, they'll find out, that none of the lightning has scored a direct hit, and that the helicopters have made a safe landing.

The lightning show was just a distraction.

Now the Anti-Skill know that Cole MacGrath is not just a regular ESPER.

You know a guy means business when he starts using Mother Nature as flash bang grenade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx

_Ugh…ain't gonna do something like that again anytime soon…_

Cole MacGrath is now wheezing and whimpering through a narrow corridor.

_Hmm…They didn't secure the subways…maybe I'm lucky._

Yeah, right.

_This is a trap, isn't it?_

Cole comes out of the dark corridor and out into a platform, where people usually stand waiting for their train.

The station is empty now. The train tracks are vacant.

The only person there is a certain girl in hooded red jacket.

"Oh, come on now…"

"You know, as an electromaster, you should learn to better control of your electricity." Says Mikoto. "I can sense your signature from miles away."

Cole turns his back, preparing to run like a bitch.

"Hey, do you know what am I able to do with this? I never told you, right?"

Cole looks back, and sees that the girl now flipping around another coin piece on her hand.

"Err…lend me some money?" guess Cole, only half-joking. He's broke as fuck.

From under her hood, you can see Mikoto smirked. "Heh. Funny. No, no, I'm not going to lend you my money. Now, do you familiar with the concept of rail gun? Mister Gremlin?"

Cole still remembers the good old days, when he was still at high school, when he was still being a regular high school boy, obsessed about girls and large firepower. Especially firepower.

More especially, he was obsessed with large, futuristic cannon, like coil gun and, yes, rail gun.

So Cole knows, that this coin going to hurts, like, a lot.

"Sure, I know about rail gun. And my name is Cole, Cole MacGrath. Not 'Gremlin'"

Poor Cole, always get the worst nickname. Ever since the people of Academy City discovered that there's a creature that roams the night, sucking electricity and breaking electronics, the mass media has started to call him 'The Gremlin'. Cole MacGrath used to hate the nickname 'Demon', but now, he wants it back.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry, but you have never introduced yourself. At least now you know how I feel."

"Oh, you don't like the nickname I gave you? Well…"

Cole starts to rub his chin, as if thinking hard.

"Then, how about _'The Static Femme'_, that's a cool name, right?"

Our dear Cole MacGrath definitely needs to learn his timing when making stupid joke.

Misaka Mikoto stomps hard on the ground. She _doesn't _like the new nickname, and it shown on her face, even when all you can see is only her mouth under that hood.

"You are testing my patience, mister MacGrath."

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a black smoke arises from the floor, like someone opened a gas valve of the hell itself.

"Well, fuck."

The Demon of Empire City now thinks that he has been completely screwed over.

"The entrance to this subway station has been blocked, you have nowhere to run. Give up."

"What if I say 'no'?"

Cole MacGrath really needs to learn to choose his word wisely.

"Hmph." Misaka Mikoto chuckles. "Well, if you want to keep on resisting, usually, I would use a whip or my rail gun, but…"

Misaka put her coin back to her pocket.

"…In enclosed space like this, I think I'll just use my sword."

The cloud of black smoke now gathers on Misaka's right hand, then forming into what looks like a small katana. She flicks her wrist, and the sword starts to make a peculiar buzzing noise.

Although Cole doesn't know what Mikoto just did, he knows that she's probably going to try to murder him with it.

"I'm not fighting a girl."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

And with that, she charges at Cole.

She's definitely using magnetism, since there's no way a middle school student can move that fast. Cole can't even recognize that she has moved until it was all too late.

Left with no room nor time to dodge, Cole MacGrath is promptly got stabbed on the shoulder.

Whatever Mikoto used, it's sharp enough to go through Cole's entire shoulder, cutting tendons and crush through bones.

But, which Mikoto find as strange, Cole MacGrath doesn't show any reaction.

"What the…"

"Sorry, girl."

_**ALPHA BLAST**_

Misaka suddenly found herself flying, still with her weapon at hand. She quickly fixes her orientation, and crouch-land on her feet. On the other side of the station.

_A kinetic blast? How did he…does he have telekinesis power? No, a dual-skill has been proven to be scientifically impossible. But all those ice pillars he left behind…"_

"Dammit, another day, another set of clothes that needs to be mended." Complaints Cole, and his clothes, though it now has hole on it, there's little to no sign of blood.

_Weird…even though I avoided his vitals, there's should be at least a little more blood…_

"Anyway, miss…" Begins Cole, now being careful to not using any nicknames. "….this is not the first time I've been penetrated by high velocity object."

For those not in the know, Cole MacGrath has been shot, a lot. He particularly hates the Browning machine gun. And a buckshot to the face is really painful, too.

Cole MacGrath spins his shoulder, and it starts making a weird, clanking noise, it as if…

_It as if his bone is regrowing and rearranging itself under his flesh…_

"Miss…Misaka, is it? Or is it Miss Mikoto?" Cole has no idea how Japanese names work.

"Misaka is my family name."

"Very well, then, Miss Misaka. Do you familiar with the concept of 'Bioelectricity'?"

Mikoto has no idea what he's talking about, so reluctantly, she shook her head.

"You easterners often call it 'Chi' or 'Ki'. Basically, it's some form of electricity that encourage the growth of body cells. That means…"

"You can _regenerate._"

"Well…yes, I can. But only for small cut like this…"

_Getting stabbed right troughs by an electric chainsaw is a 'small cut'?_

"For a more major damage, like that from a direct hit by rocket propelled grenade…"

"You got hit by RPG?"

"Quite a plenty of times, actually. For such a severe wound and burn, I would use some form of local space time manipulation using a special electric frequency to cause a miniature resonance cascade."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"That means I can reverse the time around my wound to before I got hit by RPG."

"Wait, did you just say that you can _time travel_?"

"Time travel? No, not quite. Not _yet,_ anyway. But I'm sure in the future, I can…"

Cole suddenly stops, looking dejected. It is clear that he don't want to venture further into this subject.

"You know what, let's not talk about that."

Poor Cole, having the love of your life killed right before your very eyes, by _your own future self,_ that kind of misfortune only happens when you are in possession of a Godzillion magnitude of bad luck.

Although Misaka usually don't use profanities, she can't helps but to thinks; 'who the fuck am I dealing with?"

"By the way, I detected the electric signature of at least ten of this 'Anti-Skill' people outside the entrance of this station, few levels above. Why don't they come in and help you?" asks Cole MacGrath.

"You have just been declared to be a level five rogue ESPER, right after your little light show." answered Mikoto Misaka with more than just a bit of disdain. "They can't risk casualties."

_There's also the possibility that you are a dual-skill. What are you, Mister MacGrath?_

"So they sent a little girl instead."

"I am _not _a little girl!"

"Sure you are, you're small."

"I'm a proper Japanese lady! I'm supposed to be this size!"

Misaka grind her teeth, and Cole shook his head.

"If the Anti-Skill won't try to capture me…that means the only thing standing between me and freedom…is you. Are you sure you won't just let me go? You might get hurt."

That just pissed off Mikoto even more. She hates being treated like helpless little girl.

"No, I won't just let you leave." States Misaka, her black iron sword now buzzing a little faster than before.

She won't budge, and she makes that point very clear.

"Very well."

Cole grabs his right arm with his left, and starts to concentrate.

_**GIGAWATT BLADE.**_

And then almost instantly, from his extended right forearm, grows a superheated blade, about a foot long, made solely of hyper-excited electrons.

_Hah, I see. You are actually quite talented as an electromaster._

"I hate to hurt a little girl like you, but you have to sleep for a bit."

"Then sing your best lullaby, Mr. MacGrath."

"Understood."

Cole charges, with the speed of a very fit mid man in his mid-twenty. He thrust his blade, aiming for Mikoto's head.

Mikoto sways her black blade, and Cole's blade immediately disintegrates.

Mikoto slashes at the now weaponless Cole, but his skill as a _traceur_ saves him. A couple back-flips, and he's already at save distance.

"Ha! You were using electric blade against a level 5 electromaster! Are you stupid!?"

"No." said Cole while kneeling on the floor. "Just trying to distract you a bit."

"Huh? I…"

Misaka then looks at her sword, and surprised to see that it has been covered with three orbs of light sticking on it. _And it's not made of electricity._

"Gah! Dang it!"

Misaka throws her sword away. It retains just enough magnetism to stay in its sword form for exactly nine seconds, before dissipates into little more than pile of iron sand.

The orbs that used to stick to that sword roll around on the ground for a while, before exploding into three separate pillar of ice. If Misaka Mikoto is still holding her sword, she would freeze like a mammoth.

"A cyro-grenade?! You are a dual skill!"

"Nah, I just borrowed the cyrokinesis from a friend."

_Ah, I see, so it wasn't natural. Maybe using some sort of technology? But that kind of machine doesn't even exist on Academy City, and Academy City is probably…no, is the most advanced city in the whole world. So how did he…_

"_Sayonara, _Miss Misaka."

"What?"

Cole MacGrath suddenly knelt and smashes his palm to the ground.

_**IONIC FREEZE**_

Misaka Mikoto suddenly finds herself face to face with a horde of fast-forming glacier charging at her.

Misaka jumps, and then uses magnetism to sticks to the ceiling, upside-down like a fly. Her short underneath her skirt saves her dignity.

"Uh-oh…"

Cole has expected that one single burst of a wide area of effect attack would finish her off, but now he has one angry Misaka charging at his position, running upside down on the ceiling, dedicated to smash his face with good ol' fistfulla loit'nin.

Did you ever have lightning strikes very near to your position? Remember the sound? And maybe you remember how your entire house is shaken by it?

Cole MacGrath just took the brunt of a similar force, directly on his right hand, as he tried to block Misaka attack.

_**BLAR!**_

Misaka lightning-punch sent Cole flying really, really fast, towards the wall on the far ends of the subway station.

_BAM!_

The force of the impact is enough to breaks the wall.

"Oh…that's really hurt…"

Cole sit slumped on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looks at his right arms, and see that the entire right sleeves of his plastic raincoat _has been melted to his skin._

It's really fucking hurt.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! IT HURTS! IT'S FUCKING HURT! GAH!"**_

Cole is now rolling on the floor, clutching his now-useless right arm. His painful scream can be heard even from outside the station, above ground.

"Sorry about that. But you are an opponent that I can't take lightly."

Misaka Mikoto strode on an even pace as he walks towards the now defeated Cole MacGrath. The sight of a full grown man lying on the ground, facing a middle school girl who's barely even dropped a sweat. It's quite sad, really.

"If you give up, we can provide treatment for your arm."

The shock from the impact has knocked his hood down, revealing a pale skin covered in sickly, dark veins.

Mikoto, being curious, squat down until her eyes stand at the same level as Cole's.

There's only a few inches distance between their face now.

Misaka sees that whatever running through his veins can't be blood. Blood cells, well, at least _living _blood cells can't be that…black.

But the pulsating vines across Cole's face suggest otherwise.

"Are you even _alive?"_ asks Misaka.

"Coming back from the realm of the dead after being destroyed to the DNA really doesn't go to well with skin complexion."

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing. Forget I ever said that."

His skin looks dead, like its has never seen the sun. The texture somewhat reminds Mikoto of an Egyptian mummy. In fact, his entire face looks dead.

Well, except for his eyes.

His iris is colored bright, electric blue. The kind that would make you sure that he's actually wears a contact. But unlike the dead stare of contact lens, this eyes have the presence of life so strong, it almost like it's saying "My body might be broken, and the rest of my body might be ugly as fuck, but I'm still alive and shining."

His eyes is so beautiful, that Mikoto can't help but just sit there and stares for a few seconds.

"Gah!" Cole, still lying on the floor, winced in pain. He clutched his fried right arm once again.

"You can't heal. I can sense you, you know. You are drained."

Cole grinds his teeth, trying to subdue the pain. Misaka sees a spark of black lightning sprouts from his wounded arm.

Wait, black lightning? That's a physical impossibility. A lightning can't be black just as light can't be dark.

_Ugh, maybe I need to check out my eyes to a doctor or something._

After all, her power involves looking at lightning at point blank range, that can't be good for her eyes.*

"Huh, your output might be big, but your battery is pretty weak, isn't it?"

"Shut up, bitch."

Huh?

"Look at my arm, look at what you did to my arm. You'll pay for that, you little bitch."

Mikoto stands, and takes a few steps back. Something is wrong here.

"Oh? Backing up now? And I thought I could just strangle you to death."

Cole's voice hasn't changed, but so far, his tone has been more to the 'friendly' side, albeit somewhat annoying.

Right now, his tone has nothing in the way of friendliness. Instead, his voice now reeks…malice?

Cole, now standing up, looks at his burned arm. He doesn't look any bit disturbed by it. Instead, his eyes shows…thrill.

Cole flicks his arm, and it's explodes in a sparks of black lightning.

The black lightning covered his entire right side.

'_This is not lightning.'_ thinks Misaka. '_I can't sense any electron from it. it's something else, it just somehow "looks" like lightning.'_

When the 'lightning' is gone, Cole's arm has been completely healed, revealing a muscular arm with pale complexion, just like the skin on his face.

"What are you?" asks Misaka. But she has the feeling that she doesn't want to know the answer.

Cole simply smiles. And then answers;

"Just the man who's going to kill you."

And for some reason, Misaka just can't help but to believe him. She doesn't know, but there's something in his voice that scares her.

"Gah!"

Cole suddenly grab his head with both hand, bended over, as if he's in great pain.

"Oh! Come on! At least let me play with her!"

And then Cole simply drops to the ground, and the stay there and doesn't move, as if dead.

When Cole finally speaks again, the aura of malice is gone.

"No…you…stay inside."

Cole stands up.

He looks at Mikoto, who is just standing there, dumbfounded, her mind trying to process what the hell just happened.

"Sorry girl." Says Cole.

_**LIGHTNING TETHER**_

Misaka can sense that Cole is using electromagnetism, but by the time she felt his electric signature, it was all too late.

Even though she can sense his movement, her body reacts too slowly to do anything.

After all, for all the voltages it has, Misaka's body is still that of a middle school girl.

She can't even move an inch before Cole launch herself at her.

"_I can't spare the energy to play with you_."

Cole then uses his only advantage against The Ace of Tokiwadai; The size of his fucking fist.

_**WHAM!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

At another subway station, at the other side of the city, there is only a single man.

He wears a simple, short sleeved cotton shirt, colored dark ocean blue.

His face is pretty, if not for the five o' clock shadow, he can easily pass for a woman.

His left ring finger has been cut off, and on his left arm, there's a highly complex tribal tattoo.

His name is Jason Brody, and he's been waiting for his train for an hour, unaware that a high voltage battle has caused a major blockade to all subway routes.

So he said 'Fuck it' and goes looking for a cab instead.

"Taxi!" He shouted to the first taxi he sees after he gets out from the subway station.

This taxi doesn't looks like a regular taxi. It looks like an executive SUV, Probably a high class taxi. The fare probably is ridiculous, but under this storm, Jason Brody can't afford to be picky.

Jason Brody hurriedly gets inside the backseat of the taxi. He can immediately feels that the heater is on.

"Thank you for choosing The Bellic Transport Enterprise. Where do you want to go, sir?" said the driver with practiced hospitality.

The driver wears a formal grey suit and white shirt, so this taxi is definitely expensive. The driver himself is nothing special, except that he has what Jason Brody can only guess as Russian accent.

"To district seven, please."

"Understood, sir. My name is Niko, and I'd be your driver for this trip."

For a place filled with teleporting, lightning brewing, vector-altering jackasses, never once did the Academy City consider a certain technology called 'Guns' would posses any significant threat.

This belief would soon bites Academy City hard on its ass.

For now, under a stormy sky, sitting under the same roof of a same car…there is two men.

Each of them is holding enough firepower to out-murder the entire ancient Spartan history.

-End of Chapter One-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Author's Note:

-*MISAKA WITH GLASSESSS! MOE!

-I wrote this fic under a storm, a lightning blasted my internet connection. Upload it from school.

-The author totally don't know what he's doing and only have a little knowledge of the English language. He makes it up as he goes along.

-can't decide wether to use good cole or bad cole, wrote a multiple personalities disorder instead.

-Disclaimer(s): Misaka Mikoto, Kuroko, and the anti-skills, all from the To Aru series belongs to Kazuma Kamachi. Cole MacGrath from InFamous belongs to Sucker Punch. ZEUS from [Prototype] belongs to Activision ( I think, or is it called Radical Entertainment?). Jason Brody (Far Cry 3) belongs to Ubisoft. And Niko Bellic (GTA 4) belongs to Rockstar.

-Will be a one shot except if anyone likes it. Review!


	2. Even a Hitman has someone to protect

I'm in the middle of final exam, so this one chapter would be short. This one will focus on the GTA side of this mega-crossover.

Anyway, I've joined _Touhou-_ism just last month (ReimuXCirno is my OTP). Anyone wants to say 'Welcome'?.

PS: if you read the manga for 'Railgun', did you noticed all the Lamborghinis?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cozziiins!"

Hoo boy.

"Hey, Roman."

"He! What's happened? You sound down, cousin! What about some quality time with your dearest…."

"No bowling."

"Oh, come on, cousin! I'm not that old you know! Bowling is soooo last season. It's all about…"

Please don't say great American titties.

"…great Japanese teeeetees! It's all the rage now! I know this great place…"

Oh, go to silicone hell already, you old pervert. You already have a wife! And a daughter!

"Err…sorry, Roman, I already got a fare waiting for me."

They said there are three things that are certain in this world; death, taxes, and porn. Niko's dear cousin unfortunately only able to comprehend the last one.

"_So nanoka?"_

Huh?

"Err…sorry, Roman. My Japanese isn't that good yet."

"I know. Me neither."

"Then why are you speaking Japanese?"

"Well, you see, little Kate Japanese is already good enough, bless her mother for that, to watch prime time anime without subtitle, and there this

game anime…"

"Game anime…? Holy son of a..!"

"Eh, what is it?"

"Nothing, just another Lamborghini trying to cut me off. You know, maybe I shouldn't phone while driving in a city where half of the population drive a Lamborghini. So, if you excuse me…"

"So, as I said…"

Are you going to just ignore me?

"…there's this anime supposedly based on a classic video game…and it has a very catchy theme song, I simply can't get it out of my head! So sometimes I just sorta…blurt random word from the lyric."

Yes, you are ignoring me.

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

"Remind me again why you need me in this country?"

"Well, Kate needs an education, and you know how the schools are back in Liberty City. And then there's all this business about her mumbo-jumbo science magic stuff…so she must stay here. For test and stuff. Besides, America isn't safe anymore, with that Alex guy on the loose…"

"That is not what I am asking, Roman. And there's no school in Liberty City. What I asked is, why, me of all people, is the one you dragged to this…this…gigantic mad scientist lab. Fuck, Roman, I ran over a two headed cow just yesterday!"

"Ah, yeah, I heard about that. They are called a Brahmin, by the way. They said they are trying to make radiation proof milk or something, In case of nuclear fallout."

"Yes. So why am I here?"

"Well, obviously because you are my best driver! You are important to my TAXI business."

"Then we can just open a branch on Canada instead on the other half of the world. Kate goes to a boarding school, right? My point is, I have the feeling that you only want me close to you, for some reason."

Niko can hears a stifled laught from the other side of the line.

"Well to be honest cousin…"

"…Yyeess?"

"…Err, have you received my gift?"

"Yeah, it's a Silverballer pistol. A really nice gun. Where did you get it?"

"Come on, cousin, whether it's America or Japan, firepower always manage to unite humanity!"

"That doesn't even make sense. Seriously, where did you get it?"

"_EBay."_

"Of course. And in case you forgot, you haven't answered my question yet. Why did you bring me here? If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't really like this country. I barely can speak the language, and I receive a culture shock every two city block."

"Well…"

Silence.

This is weird. Roman Bellic isn't supposed to be silent. He's loud. Even under gun fire. There's no single moment with Roman where Niko can remember him being…quiet.

"The fact is, cousin, I'm not a good father."

"You'll be fine, Roman. You have Mallorie."

"That's not the problem here, cousin. I'm talking about protection."

"What about it?"

"Well, remember all those times when you saved me from…"

"..constant giant gunpowder fuckfest? Don't worry about it, roman. You always end up blaming me anyway."

Niko can hears a stifled laugh from the other end of the line.

"Glad your English has improved to make such a joke."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, cousin…I want you to protect my little Kate. That is why I've dragged you here, that is why me and Mallorie are here, even though she goes to a boarding school. Because I…us, must protect our daughter."

This conversation is getting strange, and Niko doesn't like it. Niko hates strangeness. All he wants is a peaceful life away from all the 'kaboom' and 'kablaam' and the 'rattattas' of an automatic weapon.

"Protect her from what? Can't you do it yourself?"

"Maybe I can, but most likely not. If I can't even protect myself..."

"Roman, this is not America where they have more bazooka per capita than their own GDP."

"Well, maybe, but I did some research on the Academy City, and do you know how much guns this city have?"

"No…?"

"About the equivalent of USA national guard. And that's only the numbers that has been made public! Who knows how much they actually have?! All of that just in a single city."

"Chill out Roman, you are being paranoid. This place is a research facility, right? It's only natural that the security is tight."

"Well, maybe I am being paranoid. But who knows? The point is…there's something fishy about this city. And if problem do arise, it most likely going to involves guns. Lots of it. So keep that Silverballer close, okay? And keep your eyes close on Kate. Please cousin, for me?"

Niko opened his dashboard, and confirm that 'it' is still in the place where he left it. The silver coated, 216mm long, sprouting death machine.

"Okay, Roman, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, cousin. It is appreciated."

"I want a bonus."

"Of course. Umm, call me later, okay? We'll go getting drunk or something?"

"Of course, see ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

End call.

'_Hmm, protection huh?'_

Niko looks at his clothes. A nice gray suit. It is not the best attire to be shot at.

So he decides, after this one fare, he's going back to his apartment, change his clothes, and go see what his little niece is up to.

_-End of chapter 2.-_


	3. Cute little girls everywhere!

Even though no one probably going to read this, I enjoy writing it.

So I'm going to keep writing, though it maybe would come as a series of short chapter. Because I'm lazy.

If you're reading this, this one for you, my little ice fairy.

Btw, I've added chapter title.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

On a clear Monday morning, at the start of a warm summer day, inside the School Garden, one of the most elite district of Academy City… Misaka Mikoto walks with an eye patch covering her left eye.

The eye patch function to hide the fact that one of her beautiful brown eyes has went completely black.

'I'll get him.' She muttered under her breath, as the gentle summer wind flays her uniform skirt like a curtain of an avant-garde theatre.

'I'll get him next time.' She repeated. 'Next time. Soon.'

The tone of her words, which is the same tone repeated over and over in a very creepy manner, clearly indicates that she is really, really pissed off.

Her school bag sways as if about to be used to smash someone's face, and her angry stomping can be heard from far away.

Her right eye, the one that isn't covered by a white and square medical paper, the one that isn't bloated purple like the victim of Willy Wonka, is currently starring angrily at nothing in particular.

In fact, she's barely even looking at where she is going.

You know that time when a person made such an impact on your heart, that the only thing left in your visual cortex is said person face? Well, There are two faces in Misaka's eyes right now.

One belongs to a spiky haired not so ordinary high school student that we all know so well, Kamijou Touma.

And the other one, is our certain electric zombie, Cole MacGrath.

Misaka wants to defeat both of them, but Cole even more so. The reason as such:

First, is that while Kamijou Touma has the power to go one-on-one against Misaka, he has never chose to do so. Instead, most of their 'battles' are spent with some deliberately high explosive game of cat and mouse, with Misaka being the cat.

With Cole however, they did went toe to toe and he genuinely tried to beat her, and he did, fair and square.

That means he's genuinely stronger than her right?

No.

One battle doesn't prove anything.

It was just by chance that she accidentally drops her guard that allows him to punch her in the face.

The second reason is, that bastard... He somehow managed to put Kuroko on the hospital bed.

Well, it's nothing really bad, only a few light burns and shock, but still, that means Cole MacGrath has hurt her friend. And Misaka takes friendship very, very seriously.

Misaka herself only suffer from a light case of concussion. Too bad, said concussion came from a punch to the face.

Misaka touches her left eye with her index and middle fingers and rubs them gently.

It is her mark of shame, clearly stamped on her face, the fact that she has lost in a battle between electromaster.

No.

As an electromaster, Misaka was clearly the stronger of the two. It just that Cole MacGrath has more experience on the subject of punching people in the face.

If only Kuroko, who was trained in melee combat as a member of The Judgment, was with her in that rainy night at that underground train station, they would probably have apprehended him already.

Kuroko…now that she thinks about it, the road to the school feels rather empty without her precious _Kohai _tailing behind her.

There's actually no need to go for school this early in the morning. The dormitory is really close to the school building. But then, Kuroko wouldn't want her beloved _oneesama _being a lazy little brat, would she?

'_Maybe I should check on her later'_ Misaka made a mental note.

But just when she thought that she would arrive at Tokiwadai middle school without meeting anyone, her eyes is drafted to a view of a little girl. Well, the back of a little girl, anyway.

The first thing she noticed about said girl is that she doesn't wear any uniform, which is an odd sight inside a place called 'The School Garden'. Well, that is, unless a black hoodie, backpack and blue jeans are considered uniform in some school she doesn't know about, which she doubts.

The girl has her hood down, which is understandable, summer heat and all, but it also allows Misaka to see her black, nape-length hair, which is the thing that convinces Misaka in the first place that this person is indeed, a girl. Because otherwise, with the way she's dressed, it's really hard to tell. The fact the she seems to be about twelfe-year old doesn't help.

From the way it shines under the sun, her hair seems to be pretty well groomed.

Misaka is sure that she has never seen this girl before. Which is suspicious, because most of the time, only students are allowed inside The School Garden. So it's rare to see an unfamiliar face.

That girl is confused, judging from the way she acts.

She's holding a rather large map. It almost covers the entirety of her body, which makes Misaka realizes that the girl is very small in stature.

'_Maybe she's a lost child?'_ Thinks Misaka.

She decided to approach the girl.

"Um…excuse me?" asks Misaka from behind, tapping the girl's right shoulder.

"_Ne?_"

The girl turns back, and the moment Misaka manages to see her face, she instantly noticed the girl's big, round, brown eyes, perfectly framed inside a cute oval glasses. Misaka also noticed that the girl also has a pale skin.

Pale skin, brown eyes, and a wavy black hair. With that description alone, one would think that this girl is just your average Japanese child, but something is off. Maybe it's the bone structure, but her face somehow produce a strong aura of…exoticism?

"What is it? _Onee-san?"_

That Japanese…it has a strong accent to it...something western…what is it?

"Err…you are not from around here, are you?" asked Misaka.

"No, onee-san, I've just arrived here."

That voice. It's sweet, somewhat childish, yet somehow sounds very polite and mature.

"Where did you come from?"

"America."

Ah, so she's from The States?

"Well, we've been here for a month, actually. It just that father needs some time settling in."

"Your family is with you?"

"Of course, onee-san. Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, it just that it's rare for a parent to follow their child when they are studying here in the Academy City. Are you a tourist?"

"No, onee-san, my father runs a transportation business here. Our family lives somewhere at the edge of the city."

"Ah, so you are…"

"A Student. Just like you, onee-san."

"I…is that so…but you don't wear a uniform…"

"I haven't received my uniform yet. Shipping has become a problem back in America ever since the border got closed off."

"Ah…yes. I've heard it from the news…it's a virus outbreak, right?"

"Yes. It's one of the reasons of us moving here."

From what Misaka heard, a bio-terrorist named Alex Mercer has spread some sort of zombie virus along the east coast of north America, and somehow controlling all of the infectees to form a nigh unstoppable undead army. We'll, at least that's what the news said.

"Ah!"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blown the map that the girl was holding, and it almost went out of reach before she skillfully jump and caught it.

"That is quite a large map you're holding."

"Um…yes, onee-san, the battery for my tablet computer was out and I can't access my GPS, So I bought this map from a kiosk nearby, but the only one they have left is a map for the entire city."

Ah, so that's why it's so big.

"Maybe I can help you. It's still early, so I don't mind taking a little detour. Where do you want to go?"

"Tokiwadai Middle School."

Misaka's eyes, well, the one that haven't taken a fistful of knuckle sandwich for dinner, instantly widened.

"Onee-san?"

"Eh?"

"What is it, one-san? You are spacing out."

"Ah…sorry. Um…why would you want to go to Tokiwadai?"

Although Misaka thinks she already knows the answer.

"I'm transferring there."

Of course.

"Well…" Misaka gave a smile, and the friendliest expression she can give with only one eye. "I guess I'll be your senior from now on."

The girl doesn't looks surprised. Instead, she folded her map.

"What is your name, _senpai_?"

Misaka doesn't really understand, but she gives her answer anyway.

"My name is Misaka Mikoto. And you?" asks Misaka back politely.

"Then, Misaka-senpai…"

The girl took two steps back, and then bows in a way so polite and so formal it makes Misaka wonders if this girl really just came to Japan a month ago.

"…My name, is Kate Bellic." Says the girl finally after she raised her head.

"Please take care of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Away from The School Garden, at a totally different education institution entirely, which for some reason no one had bothered to actually say the name…there's a man wearing a white short-sleeved shirt.

He also wears a long slack pants, colored black, and a dress shoes. A very ordinary looking young adult, with peanut-blond hair, styled with a buzzcut.

The only thing special about this man appearance is the azurite blue wristband he's wearing on his left hand. It has an inscription on it, embroidered with gold threads. In a highly stylized letters that looks a bit like a Roman numeral, there is written:

_Canis Canem Edit._ Dogs eat other dogs.

Another thing that is strange is the little girl walking beside him, wearing a pink one piece dress. The man has been staring at the girl for about a minute as they walk the well lit corridor of A Certain High School.

The man wants to ask something to the girl, but wonders if it would be polite.

The girl walks in a very fast pace. The man walks in a very slow pace. Somehow they managed to keep walking side by side.

It's not that the man has a long stride; it's just that the girl is very, very, tiny.

"So…Komoe-_sensei_?" Asks the man, after deciding that being impolite is better than having this nagging feeling of curiosity.

"Yes, Hopkins-sensei?"

_Ugh, I will never get used to be called that._

"How old are you?"

The little girl, Tsukuyomi Komoe, only looks back (and slightly upwards) and give a very cute smile that can posses anything that still have a heart.

"It's a secret~!" says Komoe while giving a playful wink.

"Right. Of course. Sorry for asking."

"Fu~, you should know better, you know, asking about girl's age is very impolite."

Professor James Hopkins pretty sure he had never heard such a cute voice in his life.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? What you want me to do?"

"Well, what are your qualifications?"

"Excuse me?"

"The one you wrote at your resume. What is your plus point? If I remember it correctly, you can do many useful things."

"Uh…I'm not sure if I understand what you mean…but as I already said in the interview, even though I'm mainly going to teach English, but I'm also good at math, chemistry, music, physical education, biology, geography, Photography and Arts…I'm also a quite skilled mechanic, if you need something fixed."

"There."

"What?"

"You said 'Arts'. Do you paint?"

"Err…yes?"

"Then can you paint me a portrait if you have the time? I would be very grateful."

Komoe then gives the most magnificent doe eyes, with her back bowed and her head looking up, all the while walking backwards.

This is not fair. No man of woman born can resist this level of cutesy.

"Of course, Komoe-sensei. And please, call me Jimmy."

"Very well, Jimmy-sensei."

Cuteness. Proximity. Overload.

"By the way, it is nice to be having you onboard, Jimmy-sensei. I'm looking forward to be working with you."

"As do I, ma'am."

They keep on walking about a few seconds before arriving at a series of doors lined up against one side of the corridor. At the opposite of those doors, there are series of large windows lined up to become one, very long window. You can see the clear summer sky from there.

Komoe stops at one of the door followed by Jimmy.

"Please wait outside for a moment until I give my sign, I'll introduce you to your new class."

"Ah…"

Before Jimmy can answer, Komoe already disappears behind the door.

Left with nothing to do, Jimmy Hopkins chose to…watch the sky.

When his eyes gaze upon the breaking clouds, a though comes to his mind;

_How the actual fuck did I get here?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Next Chapter: Touma, meet Jimmy. His harem is bigger than yours.

The character Jimmy Hopkins from the video game _Bully _belongs to Rockstar.


	4. Want to escape a harem? go to Japan!

Man, this going to be painful. Let's get this over with.

Sorry for the grammar issues. Not a native speaker you see.

PS: sorry, no Touma this chapter, although he's technically present.

PSS: Man…I want to write about Cole again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Academy City.

A certain city somewhere in Japan that mainly serves as a giant research facility for the development of esper powers.

Esper power is, basically, in its most basic form, is the ability for one's mind to askew the law of physic around a certain radius, called the AIM Field, and creates their very own world with their own law of physic.

A 'Personal Reality', if you will.

AIM officially stands for **'A**n **I**nvoluntary **M**ovement', but Professor James Hopkins thought it was a very silly name, so he gave it a new name.

**A**dvanced **I**dea **M**echanic.

Either that, or '**A**bsolute **I**maginary **M**oebius'. Either still makes more sense of a name.

"That's a very nice name, sensei." Said the class representative. He's a boy, and since this is Japan, he has a blue hair.

"Thank you, umm…Aogami-san. I just like to play with acronym." Respond Hopkins after checking out the class roster to make sure he gets the name right.

Professor James Hopkins is now talking in front of his new class at a high school where he's going to be teaching at. Komoe-sensei, his senior teacher and the homeroom teacher of class 1-7, is standing a little bit to the side, making sure he doesn't messes up.

"So, why did you move to Japan, professor?" Asks another student, this time a girl.

"Err…right…Fukiyose-san…"

Good thing that the student roster is completed with pictures. Or else he would be lost. He remembers the time at his old high school, when he was given responsibility to make the student rosters for the entire school. Simply because he scored the highest mark at photography.

It's a pain in the butt, so to say.

"Well, there's a lot of reason of why I moved to Japan. I'm sure that you all already heard about Alex Mercer?"

"Ah." A nod of understanding comes from almost the entire class.

"Are you from New York, sensei?" ask one student finally.

"Yes. I have a research facility somewhere in downtown. Well, I had. It's probably being ransacked too bits by looters as we speaking. And my research was almost done too…"

James 'Jimmy' Hopkins looks a little bit down, clearly disappointed.

"Eh? Your research? Is that why you are here in the Academy City, sensei? To continue your research?" asks another student. A girl with short hair at the back row.

"Well, that, and I always want to try teaching."

"What are you researching, sensei?" ask another student…with the most ridiculous and orange hairstyles jimmy Hopkins has ever encountered.

"I'm developing something called the BLADE system for the US military."

"The US military?! Awesome! Is it a weapon?"

"BLADE…Is that an acronym?" asks the class representative.

"Well, yes. It's short for '**B**attle **L**ogic **A**daptable **DE**ployment.' What it is exactly I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

The students about to ask more question, but suddenly…

_Briing, bring._

That…was the lamest ringtone ever.

"Ah, excuse me…" Says jimmy Hopkins as he picked his cell phone from his left pocket, which is an old NOKIA model.

"You know, Jimmy-sensei, it is customary to turn off your cell phone during class." Says Komoe-sensei, looks a little bit irritated.

Her complaint fell on deaf ears as Jimmy Hopkins checks the name on the screen.

"I'm sorry, Komoe-sensei."

Jimmy Hopkins' face suddenly turns dramatic, as his phone keeps on ringing.

"But if I don't answer this, I'm most likely going to die." And without saying anything, he dashes through the door.

Outside, he finally answered the call.

And from the other side of the line, he can suddenly hears a tomboyish, yet obviously feminine voice.

"Ah, Zoe. I see, so you've finally graduated, huh? Congratulation. Eh? Ah, sorry I can't be there for the ceremony. You're majoring for an MD, right? Eh? You want to meet me? Err…okay, maybe I can go back in Christmas? Maybe…I see. Um…see you. Right… same here….uhh…love you too."

Jimmy then cut his call. And instantly from inside the class, he can hears all of the resisted giggles and glee from basically all the girls in the class. And then he realizes that he forgot to close the door, so all the people in the class can hear him talking.

'_Oh, come on.' _Though Jimmy, facepalming.

But just as he about to raises his palm from his face, his phone ringed again.

Ah, worst. Timing. Ever. Thinks jimmy as he sees the name on the screen.

He presses the green button.

"Ah, Beatrice. So you got your brace removed, huh? Can't wait to see it. Eh? You're going to send me a picture? Okay. And yes I know that you love me. Uhh…see ya!"

And then he presses the red button.

And he realizes that all the giggles have stopped.

'_I'm not going to make a good first impression here, am I?'_

And then his phone rang again, without even giving him a chance to put it into his pocket.

'_Whoever wrote my fate, is seriously an asshat.'_

"Eunice? What? Your diet was successful? No, I don't need to see a picture…and I definitely don't need to know the color of your underwear! Goodbye!"

And he presses the red button, again, and waits a couple seconds to make sure that the phone is not going to ring again.

After making sure that the phone isn't ringing again, he went back to the class, forgetting that the entire class has just heard…well, everything above.

He did not forget for long, tough, as he sees the faces of his would-be students.

He can see that the men are mostly smiling fiendishly in a victorious glee, while the women appears to be about ready to pull out a chainsaw out off a temporal space continuum and proceed to cut his head off.

_Crap._

"Jimmy-sensei." Says Komoe-sensei, all the while smiling and being cute as usual, but Jimmy can clearly see the murderous intent behind that half closed eyes of hers.

"Homeroom is already over. I'm sorry, but could you please, leave?"

Scared out of his pants, the only word professor James Hopkins manages to say is a 'yes', though in his mind, he does say another word.

_Bollocks._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Damn, that took longer than I've anticipated. Sorry, I've been busy lately. I've finished high school btw, basically just yesterday. And already been accepted at university.

Anyway, the next chapter already ¾ done, and it's back to Misaka. (still no Touma nor Cole. Dammit.)

Talking about Cole, IIRC, in both games, his 'base of operation' is on the rooftop.

Cole, it's called 'rain', google it.


	5. Another Rain, ANother Logic Trainwreck

I've got to admit a quite embarrassing thing.

This chapter makes little to no sense.

The thing is, since this is originally supposed to be a one shot, I'm kind of…well, out of idea.

I have enough till the beginning of the sister arc, but then what?

Feel free to give any suggestion of any plot you would like in the review or PM (In detail please). In the meanwhile, maybe I'm going to write my very first Touhou fic.

And as usual, my apology for any language-based error. Can't really speak English here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It's lunchtime at the Tokiwadai Middle School, a high class boarding school for the high class ladies. And most of the students are currently at the cafeteria, munching on something that the average person can only dreamt about.

People seem to be happy overall. But there's one person that simply can't gather enough appetite.

Her name is Misaka Mikoto, and the reason for her bad mood is that her left eye hurts like a mother.

As expected, people start to ask questions about what happened to the left eye of their beloved 'Misaka-_sama_' in an instant after she barge in through the front door.

And by doing so, they remind her of the cause of why she has that eye patch. That wretched 'Gremlin'. Cole MacGrath.

Remembering his name makes her angry and pumps all of her blood towards her head, giving her face a nice red blush and making her left eye even more swollen.

It's painful, it's so painful that she wants to cry. But she can't, it would only make things worse.

"Gah! I'm soo pissed! That guy really pissed me off!"

Misaka is currently at the back of the school. So nobody can hear her complaining to the sky.

"Why did he has to punch me in the face!? I'm a girl! That's against the rule!"

As she's stomped the ground in anger, a spark of static electricity run along the soft strands of her hairs.

_Ugh…I'm too angry to meet anyone right now. I guess I'll skip the fifth period._

Misaka decided that she needs to find a nice, quiet place and stays there until she cools down, both figuratively and literally, because the electromagnetic pulse she emits in her wrath has already cooked several microwave oven in the cafeteria.

_The rooftop._

Among the students of Tokiwadai, eating on the rooftop, sleeping on the rooftop, and generally doing anything on the rooftop is considered undignified and unladylike, that's why the access door is usually locked.

Well, as Alex Mercer can testify, getting to the rooftop is not a big problem for someone who can walks on wall.

Electromagnetism is very useful in a modern city where most building has internal steel skeleton.

As she walks about ninety degree closer to the Y axis than most people would, her brain works hard to ignore the name, and the impossibility of, Cole MacGrath.

Alas, it's useless.

Maybe it's because she wants to beat him so bad, or maybe it's because she's walking on wall so that the blood rushes to her brain, but no matter how hard she tries to ignore him, her mind subconsciously starts to list all the things she can remembers about Cole MacGrath.

And perhaps this is a good thing, so that she could have a good strategy for their next meeting.

So, the gears in Misaka's head start to spin.

_Let's see...his abilities…are_

Manipulation of electric currents and magnetism.

_Okay…standard electromaster stuff._

A major healing factor and regeneration.

_And if he wasn't boasting, he also has minor time control ability to help heals his wound…_

Cyrokinesis. Which means that he's a dual skill. A scientific impossibility.

_He did say he used some sort of machine…but how? This is crazy. That guy is a total hack!_

And then, lost in her own musing, Misaka surprised to find that she has already reached the top of the building.

And she was even more surprised to find out that she's not the only one there.

Even though she had only met her this morning, for some reason, Misaka can still remembers her face clearly.

There, on her back, wearing a newly acquired school uniform. Lies Kate Bellic, sleeping soundly under the warm summer sky.

But as soon as she heard Misaka's foot steps, her eyes snap open, revealing a pair of light brown eyes. Much, much lighter than that of an average Japanese person.

Those eyes stare straight to Misaka, and for some reason, she finds herself unable to move.

"Ah…"

Kate Bellic blinks a few times, before reaching for her backpack that she's been using as a pillow, and retrieves a small metal spectacle case.

She lifts her back from the flat concrete that makes the rooftops of the Tokiwadai Middle School third building. And then she put on her small, steel rimmed oval spectacle.

And then her gaze is back to Misaka.

"It's you, Pikachu-senpai." She said.

"What?"

"It was a joke. I've heard from my classmate that you are a level 5 electromaster."

Though with her straight pokerface, it would be hard to actually realize that she was being anything but serious.

"I think it is pretty funny." Says Bellic again, without even a degree of curve on her lips. "You don't?"

At lost for words, all that Misaka can say is…

"I…I don't know."

Bellic's response is a simple head tilt.

"W…wait a minute! Forget about that! First, what are you doing here?! Second, how did you get here in the first place?! The rooftop access door is locked! Are you a teleporter?"

The little girl continues to stare at Misaka.

"Walking on wall isn't the only way to reach a high place, Pikachu-senpai."

And just now Misaka notices that Bellic is wearing a set of fingerless gloves.

"I climbed."

And…just like that. With an absolute deadpan this girl has just declared that she climbed a three stories building.

"Wha…"

"There's nothing to be surprised about. There's a lot of skyscraper back in America."

_Did she just imply that she climbed skyscrapers?_

"Not that it's any easier with these skirt…maybe I'll start wearing spats…"

"N…never mind that! What are you doing here?!"

"I was bored. So I decided to take a minute nap."

"Here? On the rooftop? By climbing?"

"Climbing tall things is my hobby."

_Did she just imply that she climbed skyscrapers __**for fun**__?_

"Are you skipping class, Misaka-senpai?"

"Eh?"

_Well, at least she stops calling me 'Pikachu'._

"Lunch break is almost over. If you're not on your way to class by now, you're going to be late."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"This is your first day at school, are you sure it is okay to be skipping class?"

"Well, even if you say that…"

Bellic lays her head back to her back pack.

"…I'm just that kind of a person."

She simply said that with a nonchalant tune in her voice, like a robot.

In fact, if it's not for the sight of a slight glimmer of sweat on her forehead, Misaka might be convinced that she is, in fact, talking to a robot.

Her normally wavy dark hairs are now sticking to her forehead.

It is, after all, a hot summer noon, though there's some dark cloud in the sky, it's still hot enough to give you a nice tan.

Is that why she is here? Trying to get a sun-tan?

"Anyway, Misaka-senpai, I assume you haven't had lunch yet?"

"Eh?"

Misaka though she wasn't hungry before, but now, after her anger and frustration are gone by simply interacting with the sheer bizzaredom of Kate Bellic, she realizes that she's actually pretty hungry.

"I have a _Yakisoba_ bread in my bag if you want to."

"Ah…"

Before Misaka has a chance to respond, Bellic already rummaging through her backpack. Without even waking up.

"Here you go." Said Kate Bellic with her back still conjoined with the pavement. "Please take it, Misaka-senpai."

Her request is said with a very polite voice, which is contrast to the fact that she's doing it while lying down on the ground with no sign of respect, pointing a noodle-filled bread at her senior.

Yet Misaka couldn't find the will to protest.

So she takes the bread, tear the wrapping, and start munching.

It's good.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, senpai. Now, that we both have decided to being lazy…why don't you take a seat?"

And Misaka did. She sat cross-legged near the almost-asleep Bellic.

And they both stay there for quite a while…staring at clouds.

"So…_Berriku_-san…"

"Eh?"

Misaka face promptly went red.

"Ah…sorry…it's just that your name are hard…err…not saying that your name is bad or anything."

Misaka panicked, at lost of words, all she can do is continue munching on her bread in embarrassment.

_Ugh, how unladylike…_

She might be a tomboy, but in school, she had an image to keep.

Now that she thinks about it without being disturbed with the thought of Cole MacGrath, maybe skipping class was not a good idea after all.

"Are you worried about your reputation, senpai?"

"Eh?"

Before Misaka realizes, Bellic has already sat upright, and both of her beautiful light brown eyes already locked at Misaka, boring through her.

"You were flustered when you get my name wrong, it probably meant that you're worried about your image as a fine lady, but you're also wearing shorts under your skirt, suggesting that you are not a typical girl of nobility. Which means that you are only worried about how your schoolmates see you as the great and graceful 'Misaka-sama'…"

Than sudden train of logic completely out of the left field left Misaka speechless.

'_This girl…all this time…were she been trying to read me like a book?'_

"…but the fact that you've decided to skip class anyway despite of that, suggest that you have something in your mind that disturb you enough that you can't think clearly, or at least makes you can no longer care about how your friends view you as a refined lady."

"_Well…that sort of true."_

"And last night, the train route to sector five and six of district five are blocked, and sector four have been completely evacuated due to what official call a 'terrorist threat'. Some said that it was 'The Gremlin' that has been on the news the last couple of weeks."

Misaka has now decided to just shut up for a while and just listen.

'_She's quite an interesting person huh?'_

"The Gremlin was said to be a rogue electromaster of considerable power. And the power line of district five are still down even now. That, combined with the fact that Shirai Kuroko-senpai, a member of the Judgment and your close friend were injured…"

"Wait, now that's just ridiculous, how do you even know about Kuroko? Have you been stalking me?"

"No, you and Kuroko-senpai share a room in the dormitory. So it is normal to assume that you both will also share a bond of friendship or closer…"

_C…closer?!_

"Anyway, since gossips comes easy in an all-girls school, I know that Kuroko were injured trying to apprehend The Gremlin. And since you are her friend and have a brash, tomboyish nature suggested by your short pants…"

'_Okay…so she can tell my basic personalities just from my pants.'_

"And the fact that you have an injury now that, as I have deducted from the reaction of my classmates, you didn't have yesterday, which meant that you have received that injury last night…"

Bellic said that while pointing at Misaka's covered left eye.

"Conclusion: The Judgment and the Anti-skill were trying to capture The Gremlin, and you, as the so called strongest electromaster, want to prove yourself as the strongest. Maybe because you have a high sense of pride? I don't have enough clues to be sure."

During all that logic train wreck, the time she said the word 'Maybe' is the only time she sounds unsure.

Though she may be right about her having a 'high sense of pride' of being the strongest, as evident with her trying to kill a certain black haired boy every time after the school hours finished.

"Kuroko-senpai was injured, and you and The Gremlin were involved in _perhaps _a one-on-one battle. You lost. And now you decided to just sat on the roof, wallowing in pity."

_Ugh…that's…harsh._

"And considering the fact that you are a level 5 electromaster and most likely are immune to any electrons-based attacks…"

Bellic tilt her tiny head a little to the left, and put her tiny index finger on her lower lip.

"..Did he…The Gremlin, I mean…did he punch…"

"Stop."

Misaka, finally unable to stand being quiet while being bombarded with facts about herself from someone she has just met this morning, raises her hand to stop Bellic for talking no more.

"Seriously, stop there. What are you? Conan Edogawa's evil robotic twin sister?"

That's actually wasn't a bad comparison if one would only considered looks. Short stature, short dark hair, glasses…

"Then I would make for a very bad twin. Conan is Japanese, I'm a half breed of Slavic and Puerto Rican descent."

"That…wasn't my point…anyway, are you a psychic?"

That was a silly question. No psychic, even a level five, could penetrate her electromagnet shield.

"No, I'm a Pyromancer."

She demonstrates this by setting a few strands of her hair on fire. A small, candle-like flame.

"You mean 'Pyrokinetic', right?"

"I like 'Pyromancer' better."

"Ah… I see."

Wait a minute.

"Bellic-san, what level are you?" said Misaka, saying the name correctly this time.

"The initial test said three, but they said I have the potential to reach a level four in less than a year."

"And before you came to Academy City, where did you take your previous education?"

"New York."

_There's no Esper training facility in New York._

And then, with curiosity and expectation, Misaka finally asked.

"Bellic-san…are you… a 'Gemstone'?"

A moment of silence.

Then Kate Bellic finally talked.

"The first time my power manifest, it was embarrassing."

"Eh?"

"I wasn't wearing my fireproof underwear."

She said it with an almost bored tone.

'_Was that…an attempt for comedy? If so then this girl has a weird sense of humor.'_

"Err…right, we can talk about that later. Right now, I want to know how you did that…deduction thing…"

"Hm?"

"You know, that long process where you tie several seemingly unconnected facts to figure out that I have been punch…defeated."

"You mean my 'Sherlock Scan'?"

"Is that what it was called? Is that an Esper power?"

"No, just a special set of skill. And hours and hours spent on TVTropes."

"I…I don't really understand…but that so called 'skill' of yours sounds useful."

"It has its uses."

"Ever considering of joining The Judgment?"

"No."

A blunt answer. But Misaka already expected that kind of answer from this girl by now.

"You know, since you're my _kohai _now…why don't you come with me later checking up on Kuroko?"

"Eh, Kuroko-senpai?"

"Yeah! You are a very interesting girl, I'm sure Kuroko would want to meet you."

Plus, she would also be interested in your 'special skill'.

"Eh…maybe."

A shrugged answer. Guess that's the best that can be expected from this kind of girl.

"Good, then I'll meet you at the gate after school."

"Maybe. But maybe we should go back to class after all. It's seems like it's about to rain."

"Eh? But the Tree Diagram weather forecast said that…"

_ZAAAAAAA_

"Eh?"

It's raining.

It's not just a light rain either. It's basically a downpour.

"EEEEHHH!"

"It's most likely has been exploded." Said Bellic, her normally wavy hair are now straight down due to the weight of the water that it's now contain.

"What!" Misaka even has to raise her voice over the sound of the rain.

"If it always as accurate as they say, yet it fails now, it must have been broken. But the public hasn't know yet so the fact that it is broken must have been covered for some reason. I'm guessing sabotage! But it doesn't matter now because I'm wet and I don't wear my waterproof underwear. I'm going back to class."

"W…wait!"

That's absurd. Why would anyone want to destroy the Tree Diagram? Well, there's a rumor that it is actually more than just a weather forecast satellite.

But before she can ask that, the little Bellic has already walked to the edge of the building.

_What does she…oh, now. She wouldn't…_

"Umm…need help getting down?"

"No thanks. There's a tree just below. By the way, Misaka-senpai?"

Kate Bellic takes a half hearted glance back at Misaka.

"I like Gekota too."

And with that, she jumped. Leaving Misaka wet and alone on the roof.


End file.
